Travelin' Soldier
by JakesWolf54
Summary: What if Jasper and Alice's story was a little different? Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks, read both memos please. T for death.


What if, Alice and Jasper met another way? Lets say… when he was in the army? And they were both human? And, what if, Jasper had something to live for other than the army. Ladies and gentlemen I bring you*drum roll* TRAVLIN' SOLDIER!

This is such a sweet song, and I dedicate this song fic thing to all the brave men and women in the armed forces and those who have to sit at home hoping they make it. I am extremely grateful to them and thank you, and I am sorry to all those who have lost loved ones to the armed forces.

Anyway, enough ranting, it is time to bring on this soldier/twilight song fic.

Jasper Whitlock had just turned 18 and was waiting for the wagon.(sorry, he had to be waiting for something and that's all I got) He was in his confederate uniform of greenish brown. He sat down in the saloon and waited for his order.(I'm making this basically old west sorry guys, I have no idea what is was like there in the 1600's)

Mary Alice Brandon was working at the saloon as a waitress. She was in her uniform with a blue bow in her long curly hair(they wouldn't have let her have the hair she has now).

"What can I get you sr.? She asked.

"Coffee please, and could you sit and talk to me, I'm feeling a little blue ma'am." Jasper replied.

She told him that she would be off in an hour and she knew exactly the place to go.

*1 hour later*

Mary took him to the pier where they sat by the water.

"Mary I bet you have a boyfriend but I would be much obliged if you would let me send a letter back here to you." he asked.

She said yes.

*Mary's POV(Alice)*

I went home that night and cried. I am normal really upbeat but this was just to much. I'm never going to hold his hand again, or any other man's.

Everyone told me I was too young to be waiting for a traveling soldier.

I knew that our love would never end, so I kept waiting for him to come back again. I couldn't' wait for the letter saying my soldier was coming home.

The letters kept coming from army camps, first South Carolina then California.

_Dearest Mary Alice,_

_I think I am in love with you, so I give you my heart through this letter, I beg your pardon not to break it._

…_.._

_I am so scared Mary, the union is very strong and something is attacking our men, making them disappear and it is not no illness. I don't want that to happen to me._

_When it's getting kinda rough on the field I just close my eyes and I can see your pretty smile. I will not be able to write for a while, but don't worry._

_-Jasper_

_*_third person*

That letter made her cry. She thought she would never hold another man's hand. They told poor Mary that she was to young to be waiting for the love of a traveling soldier, that she should be looking for betrothal. But she believed their love would never end, and continued waiting for the soldier.

She never wanted to be alone, and waited for the letter saying her soldier was on his way home.

*Jaspers POV*

I had finally gotten my hunger under control. This girl named Maria, a vampire, bit me and wanted me to join her army. But I remembered Mary waiting for me, and said no. I fed off of animals and sent Mary a letter saying not to worry, but I couldn't write for a while.

It had been a long time, the civil war had ended, they had defiantly said that I had died. Poor Mary must be crushed. But I think that I can see her now.

*Alice's POV*

I went to the square and heard this guy say

"Folks would you bow your heads for the local Union and Confederate dead. Read Sawyer Jonathan Paul Michael Harris Brendon Wayne Jasper Whitlock and William Summers." Nobody seemed to care about Jasper but me, and I was in hiding, they would never let a woman listen to this.

I cried and cried. Never going to hold the hand of another man. I should have listened when they said I was to young for him, even if we were the same age. It is to painful to wait for the love of a traveling soldier.

Our love will never end, even if he is gone.

I just kept waiting for the soldier to come back again. And for me not to be alone when the letter said that my soldier was coming home.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw- JASPER! I ran up and hugged him. I was crying tears of joy. I never want to hold anyone else's hand. I don't care if they say I'm to young for a traveling soldier. Our love will never end, I don't have to wait for my soldier to come back again. I'm never going to be alone, I don't need the letter saying my soldiers coming home.

"Jasper what is the matter with your eyes? They are black!" I asked shocked.

"Mary, I am terribly sorry." he said.

His mouth went toward my neck and it all went black, it burned terribly for what felt like 5 years. And then I was just thirsty.

*1 year later*

I was forever with my soldier.

**Ok guys, I changed it up a little, but isn't it nice? Ok, when I first heard this song that was my first thought: Jasper. **

**That's when you know you are twilight obsessed. Lol that wasn't my first thought but anyway, this is two pages on word so later!**


End file.
